Blood Brothers
by alternativewriter90
Summary: Yoshiki has been known for not sharing secrets. But nobody knew that he had been hiding a friend from everyone else. But that friend has also entered hell with him, putting a history of friendship in peril. An alternative story of events in Heavenly Host Elementary
1. Chapter 1: Entering Hell

A quick note: The events that occur in this story will more than likely contradict the actual events within the game. This is due to the addition of extra characters who are not (to my knowledge) within the game. I do not own the franchise or the actual characters that are in the game but I am responsible for the creation of some characters. Please let me know what you think as all feedback will help me improve my stories. Text in italics is events from the past.

* * *

Chapter 1

Yoshiki wasn't in the mood. Ms. Yui had been gone for God knows how long and Shinozaki was still panicking. **"Where the hell is she?"** he thought to himself. He certainly didn't want to stay any longer than necessary in the classroom that they had woken up in, but he couldn't just leave Shinozaki in the state she was in. **" If Satoshi was here she wouldn't be like this"** he thought angrily. There was no doubt he was jealous of his "best friend", if that was an appropriate title. He looked down at his palm. He sighed a little as he saw the scar on his hand he had received long ago. His head filled with memories of someone who was a bit more than a friend to him. Someone he hadn't seen in years.

Tenshi Haroshami woke up with a splitting headache. As his vision became less blurred, he realised that he didn't recognise this place. He couldn't shake the feeling that the charm Yokamoto had persuaded them to use was to blame. As he got to his feet, he noticed that someone else was in the small room. Not only a room, but it looked as if it was a classroom for small children judging by the size of the tables and chairs. As he got closer to the body on the other side of the room he realised it was Tigah Satomora. He looked around for any sign of the others. However all he saw was darkness. He turned his attention to Satomora who was beginning to wake up. **"Where am I?"** He questioned Tenshi as he sat up. The way he said it was almost as if he expected him to know the answer. **"I don't know"** replied Tenshi with a hint of irritation in his voice. He disliked Tigah because he often teased him about his height, something he had in abundance. He was around 6ft2 or there abouts. People often mistook him as an adult even though he still attended school. It also didn't help when a couple asked him to show them around the orphanage where he lived, still. He sighed at the fact that he had been there for over 12 years and still hadn't been adopted by a couple. His parents had died when he was 5 years old leaving him alone. He was just lucky that a care worker had picked him off the street before he starved to death. As memories flowed through his head he glanced at his scar on his hand and it reminded him of the person who was the closest he had to family. Not just a friend, more like a brother. **"Wonder where Kishinuma is now?" **he wondered as Tigah got up off the ground. **"Hey Lofty, how about we get out of this classroom huh?" **snapped Tigah. The voice startled Tenshi slightly. He sincerely hoped that Tigah wasn't going to be like this for however long it was until they figured out where they had woken up. If he was he certainly wouldn't last long without a punch to the face. They left the room cautiously, as if someone was going to jump out and scare them, telling them that they had been tricked. However it was not the case and Tenshi wished it had been. **"I think we should split up, as it will give us a better chance of finding the others." **Stated Tigah with confidence. As they went their separate ways, Tigah couldn't shake the feeling that he could hear the snipping of scissors. Tenshi also heard something but it wasn't snipping. It sounded like voices.

* * *

_As the young boy sat in the T.V. room flicking through the channels he heard the door slide open. __**"Tenshi, you have a visitor," **__said one of the many carers at the orphanage. Tenshi turned around, and smiled whenever he saw a boy with sandy blonde hair. It was Yoshiki, his only real friend. They had met at elementary school as they were in the same class. As the carer slid the door shut again Yoshiki walked over to the couch that he was sitting on. As he sat down Tenshi turned to face him. He was a lot taller than his friend. Heck he was taller than everybody at his age. __**"Hey Yosh!" **__he said with a grin. __**"I want to ask you something!" **__He was excited at his friends' quick interest in his statement. __**"Yeah?"**__ asked Yoshiki, clearly brimming with excitement. Tenshi grinned even more as he produced a pen-knife. __**"Wanna be Blood-Brothers?" **__His grin faltered slightly when he saw Yoshiki look worried. He started to panic; did Yoshiki think he was going to kill him? __**"Wait, let me explain. Being Blood-Brothers means that we will be best friends no matter what happens. We will look out each other if the other is in danger." **__He explained hastily, not willing to lose a friend over a mere misunderstanding. __**"Emm… Y-yeah sure" **__stammered Yoshiki unsure about what was going to happen. Tenshis' grin came back as he heard his friend accept the offer. __**"Great! Now hold out your hand. Err… this may hurt a bit" **__he warned his friend as he sliced the palm of Yoshikis' hand. He panicked when he let out a yelp of pain but continued to slice his own palm. __**"Now we hold our hands like we would in an arm-wrestle until the blood stops dripping." **__He was determined to make the holding of hands less girly so that his friend wasn't put off being his Blood-Brother. He smiled to himself when his friend did what he was told, knowing that this friendship was going to last._

* * *

As Ayumi calmed down, she decided to finally take in her surroundings. She could immediately tell that they weren't at Kisaragi Academy anymore. However they were definitely in a school of some sorts, most likely an Elementary school judging by the tables. What she couldn't work out was why they were there. Was she dreaming? Maybe the earthquake had made her become unconscious. She pinched her arm only to discover that it was not a dream. She noticed that Yoshiki was crouching beside her. **"Kishinuma? Where are we?" **She asked quickly.

Yoshiki jumped a bit when he heard Shinozaki speak. He was glad she had calmed down at last. But he felt that she may begin panicking if she wasn't told where they were. **"I'm not too sure, but we will find out eventually." **He had to make sure that Shinozaki was under the impression that it wouldn't be hard to find out, mainly for her sake as he didn't want her to go through another round of hyper ventilating. He helped her up off the ground. **"You ready to leave the room?"** He asked. **"Yes," **stated Shinozaki plainly. He was going to make sure that nothing happened to her, as he felt that he owed her for being the only person willing to convince him to stay at school. As they left the room he felt a sense of danger. Something wasn't right, he looked back at Shinozaki. **"Don't worry Shinozaki, we'll find Ms. Yui." **However he couldn't shake the feeling that they were too late.

Tenshi looked at the sign of the room that the voices were coming from. **"An infirmary?"** he said quietly. For such a horrific place, with corpses and human bones, he found it quite ironic that a place of care and comfort could be found. As he looked in he first saw a girl sitting down on a bed. The next thing he saw was two small children. But something didn't seem right. As he entered the room he was hit by the sudden realisation that one of the children had nothing but a blue glow from her jaw up. The other girl was missing only one eye leaving a gaping black hole where her eye should have been. The two "children" couldn't be real as nobody could have been so calm with those injuries let alone laughing with a girl that had no apparent injuries. He edged closer, determined not to be spotted. However his plan was short-lived as he stepped on a floorboard that creaked under the weight of his body. **"Crap." **He cursed himself. The girl on the bed turned to look at him. She didn't look at all scared, neither of him or the fact that she was laughing with two dead children. **"Hello, who are you?" **she asked with a happy tone. Her upbeat attitude disturbed Tenshi even more. **"My name is Tenshi Haroshami, I'm from Nakashima Academy. Who are you?"** he replied. **"Oh I'm Mayu Suzomoto, I go to-went to Kisaragi Academy!"** Her reply confused Tenshi even more. **"Went to? Is this girl crazy?"** he thought. He turned to the two glowing children. The injuries that they had were much worse than he thought, as their clothes were stained heavily with blood. He didn't trust the two mutilated children with this girl. **"Get away from them,"** he said quietly. The girl seemed to understand his words but she didn't move a muscle. Then he heard her say something that really sent a chill right up his back. **"These children need me." **She replied**. **Tenshi was becoming agitated. He didn't think that this girl was thinking for herself, as nobody in their right mind would stay with the two children in front of this girl. He had a hunch that the horrific creatures that resembled children were the cause of this. **"Emm… Mayu I really think that you should come with me," **he had to think of an excuse for her to leave the two blue children. **"There is someone looking for you!"** He wasn't really thinking when he said it; he had seen it on a cop show once. The person trying to jump from a window ledge was tricked into thinking that a loved one was waiting for them. The girl turned around. **"Shig-nii? Is he looking for me?" **She seemed different when she said it. Tenshi was relieved that it had got her attention. **"Yes, he is ever so worried about you,"** he had to continue the trickery until he had got her away from her possessors. **"Wouldn't you like to see him again?" **The girl got up suddenly, and began slowly walking towards him. **"Geez, hurry up,"** he muttered to himself. However as she walked towards him he saw the two children turn to stare at him. As he continued to urge the girl to pick up the pace, the two "ghosts" produced something each. Something that looked metal. Something that looked sharp. **"Oh shit." **Tenshi had barely grabbed the girl when then eyeless girl lunged at her. Thankfully he had got her out of the way just in time. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the infirmary. Just as he did he heard a wail of some kind. He turned and saw the headless girl flying at him. He dodged the lunge so that he wasn't killed but the scissors went straight into his arm. He let out a shout in pain. He was expecting the "ghosts" to finish him off but as he looked up they were gone. He was relieved yet confused. **"Why not finish me off?" **He felt his arm and flinched in pain at the touch. He was most definitely bleeding. He got up, thinking about re-entering the infirmary but decided against it. **"I don't want to risk another attack." **He turned to the girl he had just saved. She didn't seem hurt, which was good. **"A-are you okay?" **she seemed genuinely worried about his state. **"I'll be fine… but I think we should keep moving," **he needed to find this "Shig-nii" person as if he didn't the girl may become suspicious. As he heard no complaint from the girl they continued forward into the dark corridors of sadness and despair.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends, Old and New

Chapter 2

Tenshi woke with a jump. He had found a safe place for Mayu to rest, as she was complaining about being tired. He looked around the dark classroom and at the pile of desks he had made as a blockade to prevent anything getting in. He looked at the girl who he presumed was asleep. She looked so innocent. **"What am I thinking?!" **he scolded himself, as he quickly turned away from her. **"This Shig-nii guy better be alive, or I swear to god I'll bring him back and kill him again!"** he grumbled.

Mayu began to wake. She looked over at the tall boy who had saved her. He had short brown hair that looked as if he had just woken up. But it suited him well, in some sense. As he turned she saw that he had deep blue eyes, like the ocean. His green blazer was stained with red on his left arm, where he had been stabbed. **"I'm surprised that he is continuing on, I would have just stayed at the infirmary," **she thought to herself. He was very quiet. **"Emm… hello," **she spoke nervously; as she wasn't sure she could trust him. Her mother had always told her to be wary of strangers, but in this place anyone willing to help was great. **"Did you come here with friends?" **

Her question took him by surprise. He had come with Satomora, but he wouldn't exactly call him a friend. Yokamoto Somari was also probably in the school but he didn't really see eye to eye with him. Then there was Makoshi Iori, he was a bit of a spineless coward but he wouldn't say he disliked the guy. He was loyal to his word, most of the time. There was also Kimunasho Kiki, the only girl in the group. She was the only person he respected within the small group he hung around with. Mainly because of her attitude to life but also for her commitment to her friends. **"Yeah I guess," **he answered plainly.

Mayu smiled slightly at his response. **"I am aswell!" **she said with excitement. **"I came with Shig-nii, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, Ms. Yui, Satoshi and Kishinuma!" **Her head dropped, realising that her friends were also in this hell-hole. She sniffled quietly. She didn't want any harm to come to them.

Tenshi was half listening until she said the final name. **"K-kishinuma?" **he stammered. **"Oh God, Yosh is here too?" **he thought. He turned to the girl who was sitting sniffing. **"Kishinuma Yoshiki?" **he asked hastily. He had to make sure it was him.

Mayu looked up at the boy. He looked worried by the mention of Kishinuma. **"Y-yes, do you know him?" **She couldn't believe that Yoshiki hadn't mentioned him before. **"He never mentioned you to us." **She immediately felt bad for telling him this as Tenshis' face dropped.

Tenshi couldn't help looking dejected. After all Yoshiki had been his best-friend for years**. "Did he want to forget me?" **he wondered to himself. After all he hadn't seen him for 5 years. **"Yeah we were best friends in Elementary and Junior school," **he grinned trying to brighten the mood. **"How is he by the way?"**

Mayu felt sympathy for Tenshi. After being told that his old friend had forgotten him, he still cared about him enough to ask about him. **"Emm… well he is good. But-"** she was reluctant to say that he was inattentive in class as Tenshi may take offence. **"He isn't enjoying school very much."**

"**It seems Yoshiki hasn't changed then," **he chuckled to himself. He remembered Yoshikis' reluctance to enjoy school when they were younger. His head began flowing with memories again.

* * *

"_**Come on Yosh man!" **__shouted Tenshi. They were going to be late again. And being late meant that Kishinumas' parents would blame him. He sighed as his friend came sauntering casually out of his house. They were completely different when it came to school. Tenshi enjoyed learning as it got him away from the orphanage but Yoshiki would rather die than learn. __**"It's just school Haroshami, calm down," **__he smirked knowing that annoyed his best friend. As they walked to the elementary school, Yoshiki started to think of a plan. __**"Hey Tenshi," **__he spoke soflty as they approached a group of school goers. __**"I've been thinking, how would you like to be adopted by my parents?"**__ The question caught Tenshi off guard completely. __**"Move in with my blood brother?" **__he thought. He had waited for years for someone to even contemplate adopting him. __**"Err… yeah I would love to!"**__ he couldn't hold back his eagerness. __**"I only brought it up because my Mum and Dad have been trying for ages to have another kid but nothings working!" **__Yoshiki explained. He was also eager for Tenshi to be adopted but he didn't want to lose a friend if some couple picked him up. __**"Sounds good,"**__ said Tenshi. Then he did something that caught Yoshiki by surprise. He hugged him tightly. __**"W-wha?"**__ Yoshiki stammered. He saw tears falling to the ground from Tenshis' face. __**"Thank you so much Yoshiki, I really mean it," **__whispered Tenshi. His heart was racing, he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable but he was so happy at the thought of all those years of rejection could possibly come to an end. __**"Don't worry, that's what Blood-Brothers do right?"**_

* * *

Ayumi screamed right in his ear. He would have shouted at her if it wasn't for the sick feeling that was starting to form in his stomach. The body was only recently dead as it hadn't decayed into bone. He moved closer to the boy. **"Jesus, what the hell happened to this guy?"** he thought as he picked up a student ID card. As the corpses' head had been completely obliterated by what could only have been a sledge-hammer, the ID card was the only indication of what this person had looked like. **"Tigah Satomora, from Nakashima Academy," **he told Ayumi who was hyperventilating at the sight of a dead person. **"You okay, Shinozaki?" **He had to be sure that she was willing to continue.

Ayumi was having another panic attack. **"I can't take this God-forsaken school anymore!"** she sobbed. **"It's my entire fault we're here; I wanted to do that charm. But now we are stuck here with no means of escape!" **They had recently discovered their predicament from a spirit. They were in Heavenly Host Elementary School. The school closed because of the horrific murder of three children. They also learnt of the closed spaces, only adding to her panic due to the fact that they may never see their friends again. She fell to the ground and hugged her knees. She wanted to die, she would feel responsible if anyone had died, especially Satoshi. She would never live it down.

"**Shinozaki, it isn't your fault, you had no idea that this would happen!" **he couldn't help sounding irritated as her self-blaming was becoming tedious and repetitive. He had a feeling that if Satoshi was with her she may be more inclined to listen, but he wasn't and he was. **"Come on, we have to find a way of finding our friends. Nothing is impossible as long as you believe, you taught me that!" **As much as he knew the odds were against him, he knew he had to console her in some way. He put his arm on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

Ayumi felt his hand on her shoulder. Her nose was runny and she didn't have a handkerchief with her. She grabbed Kishinumas' arm and blew her nose on the sleeve of his black school jacket, leaving a trail of green slime behind.

The grab to his arm startled him, but Ayumis' actions did more than surprise him. **"Wha- Shinozaki what the hell was that for?!"** he questioned her, clearly fuming. This was his only jacket and he couldn't afford another. Not with the wages he received at his job. He immediately pulled his arm away and stared at the mess she had left behind. He wiped his sleeve on the wall attempting to rid of the disgusting thing Shinozaki had done. He turned to the other mess in the corridor, the corpse of Tigah Satomora. **"Whatever did this he hoped they didn't encounter, but if we do I'll protect Shinozaki!" **he told himself, inside his head.

* * *

They had been walking for quite a while now and Tenshis' arm wasn't getting any better. The bleeding had stopped but he had lost so much blood that it felt numb and unresponsive. He looked beside him to see if the girl was still keeping up with him. He was relieved when he saw her walking with no signs of pain. Although she admittedly looked terrified, he couldn't blame her. He turned his attention back to the dark corridor ahead of them. **"Shame we don't have a candle," **he joked knowing too well that the light would only bring about the ability to see more dead bodies. His heart fluttered as he heard her giggle. **"What am I thinking?" **he scolded himself. The last time he had fallen for someone she had ended up rejecting him like he was some dirty towel. **"Anyway, she loves this Shig-nii guy!" **He suddenly realised that he didn't know anything about this guy as he had never really met him. **"So Mayu… tell me more about Shig-nii." **

She giggled at the fact that Tenshi still called Morishige by her pet name. **"Well his real name is Sakutaro Morishige, Shig-nii is just his nickname," **she giggled even more as his face went red when he realised he was calling her friend a name she used for affection. **"And he is very kind, and talented, and thoughtful!" **She had begun to wonder if Tenshi had actually met Morishige at all, judging by the lack of knowledge on his part. Part of her hated him for it, because he had tricked her. But another part of her forgave him because he had been so kind to her when he could have just left her to die.

"**Sounds like a good guy," **muttered Tenshi as his face began to lose its red glow. He was probably lighting up the whole school his face was so red. Suddenly he heard something behind them. He turned to see another child spirit, this time a boy holding somebody. Somebody he recognised. **"Oh shit," **It was Iori. The tears were streaming down his face as Tenshi and Mayu could see. **"Don't do this, please!" **He begged the spirit to stop but to no avail. The boy lifted a pair of scissors and plunged it straight into Ioris' left eye. He let out a scream that made Tenshi cover Mayus' eyes and ears. She needn't hear or see such an horrific event. **"Stop!" **He shouted as the scissors sliced Ioris' throat. Blood spewed everywhere. **"Holy Fuck!" **cursed under his breath.

"**First Satomora, now Makoshi" **sang the spirit. **"Who will die next Haroshami? You're running out of friends. Should it be Kimunasho or Yokamoto? Or should I just kill you now? HEEHEEHEE! Or maybe the girl?"** The spirit laughed even louder at his words.

Mayu was scared. Even though Tenshi had covered her in protection, she could still her the boy cry and the spirit boys' taunts. She started to cry quietly.

When Tenshi heard the sick song he tensed up. **"Tigah is dead too?" **he grimaced at the fact. Not that long ago he was talking to him, now he was gone. But he found a new voice as he heard the threat to Mayu. It wasn't from revenge but more from care for the girls' wellbeing. **"More for Shig- Morishiges' sake than mine." **He thought to himself. He looked up at the spirit who was laughing. **"Isn't it your bed-time little kid? You're going to be too tired to kill me if you stay up any longer!" **He had no idea why he said this, but it seemed to humour the spirit.

"**If you wish. That just means I can kill you easier!" **The spirit wanted to humour the tall boy, knowing well that his size wouldn't out strength him. **"See you later… Lofty" **And with that he vanished.

* * *

Tenshi pushed some desks against the door of the classroom he had found safe enough to rest in for a while. The realisation that two of his classmates were dead had sapped him of any energy he had left. Mayu was sleeping already. He had put his green blazer over her to keep her warm as the school started to become cold. **"How can she sleep?"** He thought, this girl confused him greatly but he felt responsible for her safety until he met Morishige. Then he could hand her over to somebody she knew and loved. **"He'd better take good care of her," **he said to himself. He had hoped that he could stay awake to stay guard, but he fell asleep as he sat down beside the sleeping girl. **"Sleep tight Suzmoto," **he said as drifted off into a dream.

* * *

_The playground was buzzing. Kishinuma had said some smart-ass comment to Bogamota, the head bully at the School, and was now being beaten to a pulp by him and his gang. __**"Someone has to get someone,"**__ said a girl to her friend. Suddenly the "fight fight" chants stopped. The thumping of Bogamotas' and his thugs' shoes against Kishinumas' torso also died down. A tall figure had pushed his way through the crowd of school children. It was odd that such violence could happen with people so young. Tenshi had grown more than the other children and was an imposing figure. He wasn't scared of Bogamota when he was alone but he knew he couldn't fight his whole gang without having a weapon. And he had left his pocket knife at the orphanage. __**"What do you want Haroshami? Oh yeah… parents," **__when Bogamota laughed the playground laughed apart from the two girls, Kishinuma, who was coughing on the ground and Tenshi. __**"Pick on someone taller than you, jackass," **__he replied knowing well he couldn't say "your own size" as he wasn't his size. Bogamota smirked and lunged for the tall boy. Tenshi was quick to react as he jabbed at the nose of his attacker with his spider like arms. Bogamota didn't move a muscle. The silence was deadly. He was about to challenge the thugs when he heard Mr. Yagatomo, the headmaster, bellow out his name. __**"Haroshami! My office! NOW!"**_

* * *

Yoshiki recalled the last time he saw Haroshami Tenshi. He got expelled and transferred to another school. Bogamota and his thugs got off scot-free. And he was left without a friend. He had calmed Shinozaki down and they had been walking for what seemed like hours. He was going to call it a night when he saw another corpse. It was the same uniform as the boy before. However this time no ID card could be found on this one. He had forgotten about Ayumi as he was too focused on his memories but he soon remembered when she screeched at the sight. The boys' throat had been sliced and had an eye gouged out. Blood had formed a pool around the body. The stench was awful. **"Gah, it reeks here Shinozaki!" **he coughed, covering his mouth.

Ayumi did the same, hoping she wouldn't faint due to the smell. Her vision became blurred as tears filled her eyes. **"Why is this place filled with death?" **she sobbed to herself.

Tenshi woke to what sounded like a scream. He felt warm on his right side. He turned to see Mayu against him, most likely trying to keep warm. She seemed unfazed by the screech and remained asleep. But his curiosity got the better of him. **"I have to check it out," **he told a sleeping Mayu. He got to his feet careful not to wake her and quietly removed some of his table blockade. He looked back at Mayu to make sure she was still there. When he was ready, he slid open the door just so that he could stick his head out. He saw a small girl in the same attire as Mayu. There was also a boy with her. He couldn't see much of him as he was in the shadows. **"Hey!"** he hissed trying to get their attention.

Ayumi heard a hiss. She turned slowly to see a head floating at a door. She nearly let out a shriek but the head moved forward to reveal a body. A tall body. **"Kishinuma, look!"** The boy was in the same attire as the two dead boys, although he lacked the blazer. His green tie gave it away. She tugged on Yoshikis' arm to grab his attention.

As he felt a tug on his arm he turned to see a tall figure standing outside of a doorway. He advanced towards the boy, not letting his guard down. They were almost attacked by a spirit earlier. As he got closer he spoke, **"Are you hiding in here?" **

"**Hiding? No. More like resting," **he gestured to the couple to go in. They immediately recognised Mayu , and the two went running to her. **"God sake do you have to wake her up?" **he said, obviously irritated that they wouldn't the girl sleep. He put back the table barricade. **"Who do you think you are anyways?"**

Yoshiki didn't like this guys' attitude. **"She's Shinozaki Ayumi and I'm Kishinuma Yoshiki!" **He replied angrily. **"Who the hell do you think you are huh?"**

Tenshi flinched at the name. **"Well, well, well." **He said with a smirk. **"Long time no see Yosh! It's me Haroshami Tenshi. Your Blood Brother."**


	3. Chapter 3: Appeasment

Sorry about the last chapter, I realize that it was a bit slow. Don't worry I'll try and make these next chapters a bit more engaging. I also apologize for the long wait, the weather was too good to stay indoors. Thanks for your patience and continued interest in this story.

-AlternativeWriter90

* * *

Yoshiki froze as he heard the boy reply. **"Tenshi?" **He couldn't believe it. **"Your still tall I see," **he joked, although he was feeling uncomfortable talking to the boy. Was he feeling… guilt? He struggled to look his old friend in the eye. He figured that Tenshi was still bitter, seeing as Yoshiki had neglected to visit him after he had stood up for him. **"How have you been?" **He asked, trying to rid of the awkward silence that was hanging in the room.

"**I've been good, still at the orphanage!" **he laughed weakly. **"I'll be moving out soon, orphanage policy." **He rolled his eyes and sighed. **"Once a kid is over the age of 17, they can no longer stay in an orphanage." **He recited the words off by heart; he knew them so well because of the amount of times he had been told by the carers. He looked at Yoshiki, who was clearly uncomfortable. **"Yourself?" **

Yoshiki felt even worse when Tenshi told him that he still lived in the orphanage. **"I've been the same," **the feelings of guilt were flowing through his body. **"So were you looking after Suzomoto?" **He said turning his attention to the two girls who were chatting. He pulled over two chairs and offered one to Tenshi. As they sat he felt that he should break the news that two of his classmates were dead. **"Emmm… Two boys from your class are dead, me and Shinozaki found this," **he produced the ID card. **"And we saw another boy down the corridor. We couldn't find an ID card." **He looked at the boy as he sat down. **"I'm sorry," **he said as Tenshis' face dropped. So far nobody from 2-9 had died from his knowledge, but Ms. Yui was still missing.

"**I know," **Tenshi muttered solemnly. He hadn't seen Satomora die but judging by the blood on the ID card he presumed that it wasn't pretty, not that any death was pretty. **"I saw the one in the corridor die, he was called Iori." **He didn't feel that he should say a second name, as Yoshiki probably didn't care. **"There are only three of us left now, me and two others. A girl named Kiki and a boy called Somari." **The thought of the others dying, like Iori, make his stomach turn. He also turned to the two girls, **"Yeah, I've been looking after her until we met a guy called Sakutaro." **He told Yoshiki. **"But I guess you and emm… Shinozaki would be better with that seeing as she trusts you two more," **He felt sad to leave Suzomoto like this, but he figured she would be more comfortable with her classmates. **"I'm planning on finding my friends, before anybody else dies in this hell-hole." **He got up slowly, guessing that leaving early would increase his chances of finding the other two. **"I'm going to go now, just to make sure," **he told Yoshiki.

As Tenshi got up, Mayu felt slightly down. As he walked over to her and Shinozaki, she also got up to say her farewells. **"Thank you Haroshami Tenshi," **she said formally, not wanting her down mood to put him down. **"I hope you find your friends soon!" **She hugged him lightly. **"Don't die…" **she thought to herself.

Tenshi was caught a bit off guard by the hug. He thought about returning the gesture but decided not to. He turned to the Shinozaki girl and smiled. **"I apologise that we couldn't have become better acquainted, Miss Shinozaki," **he said with a polite voice. He smiled when the girl smiled slightly at his "apology". As Mayu released him, he kissed her on the forehead, **"Good luck Suzomoto, I hope you find Morishige soon." **He turned away from the two girls and strode over to the door. He thought about bro-hugging his Blood Brother but decided that it was too soon. Without another word he left.

* * *

He walked up a flight of stairs with weary legs. Suzomoto still had his blazer, and it was getting cold. It had been relatively quiet for two hours now. No sign of anything, not even those spirits. Just as he climbed the top step, he looked up and saw Yokamoto. **"Yokamoto!" **he called. He felt a surge of relief that he had possibly saved one of his friends. Yokamoto turned around as he neared him. **"H-h-harosh-sh-shami?" **he stuttered. He was terrified of something. But what? **"What's wrong Yokamoto? Has something happened?" **He realised that it was a stupid question given their location. But the boy was shaking like mad; his face was pale and his eyes red, most likely from tears. **"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" **screamed Yokamoto. Just as he had finished his outburst, three children appeared. Each one had a blue glow. **"Oh no," **thought Tenshi. He ran towards his classmate, ignoring the begging for him to stop. Suddenly, something sent Tenshi flying back. As he hit the ground, he let out a shout. He had landed on his stabbed arm. The pain was excruciatingly unbearable. He looked up to see who had sent him backwards. What he saw was a tall grey figure, holding a sledge-hammer, its eyes were red and it looked as if it wasn't going to let him past.

As he had expected, Haroshami didn't listen to his warnings. The monster swung its hammer right into his stomach sending his classmate flying backwards. He heard the snipping of scissors as he looked in fear at the ghost children. Then they started to kill him.

As he heard the screams of pain ringing through the corridor, Tenshi found a new strength. He struggled to his feet and faced the massive figure that acted as a wall, preventing Yokamoto from being saved. He charged at the creature. It swung the hammer at him but missed him by inches. He then grabbed the weapon, in an attempt to pull it off of it and use it himself. But his plan was soon ruined as the monster started to spin. As he was still holding on to the hammer, Tenshi travelled with the spinning motion. Suddenly the thing let go of the hammer sending Tenshi through a wall and into another classroom. He felt lucky that the wall wasn't sturdier or he would have been like a bug on a car windscreen. His vision was beginning to blur, he was almost unconscious so he had to take care. **"Come on you big bastard! Fight me!" **he screamed. The creature suddenly charged at him, just as he had got to his feet. He was caught off guard completely as the monster grabbed him, making him drop the weapon, and continued to charge. The creature then pinned him against a wall. His back slammed against the wall, causing him to yelp in pain. A hand wrapped around his throat, he started to lose vision, and he struggled to breath. **"I'm going to die," **was all he could think. The words echoed through his head until a voice was heard. **"We are done, you can let him go now," **ordered another spirit. This one was different. She wore a red dress and his black hair covered her face. The grip around his throat loosened and he fell to the floor, coughing for air. He looked up and saw the creature obediently walk over to the hammer, pick it up and follow the little girl. Silence followed. The screams had stopped, the snipping of scissors had died down and his coughing had begun to finish. He got to his feet slowly and staggered back to the corridor. He spotted something in the rubble were he had been flung through. It was a blood soaked bag. "**Yoshizawa Ryou," **he muttered. He decided to keep it with him. It may become useful. He looked to were Yokamoto once stood. All that was left of his face was a bloodied mess. His arms had been cut to pieces and his legs had been cut off from the knee. **"Holy shit…" **he thought as he threw up. He had failed. Yokamoto was clearly dead or in extreme pain. He walked past the corpse, not looking at the mess that used to be a person. **"Kiki… I'm coming," **he said to himself as he turned down another corridor.

* * *

Ayumi felt sick as Yoshiki opened the bag labelled "Tsuji Tokiko". She began to gag when she saw the tongue sitting there. She heard Mayu scream a little as she saw it. **"Close the bag Kishinuma!" **she said with a cough. She doubted he wanted to look at it any more than she did. As he closed the bag, she had a theory. **"Hey, guys, I've had an idea!" **she said with excitement. **"What if we use this tongue to appease the spirits? Then maybe we can get out!" **It was a wild guess but it might just work.

Yoshiki looked sceptically at Shinozaki. It was a risky idea but it was the only idea that had been suggested. **"I guess we could try Shinozaki. I'll give it to the spirits; it is too dangerous for you or Mayu." **If Tenshi was here, he would have volunteered in place of him. That was just the way he worked. He never took his own safety into account when somebody was in they walked down the corridor, his mind was only on getting out.

"**Hey, Kishinuma? How do you know that boy?" **asked Ayumi. She was curious about the boy, who hadn't said much when they had met Mayu. He had left looking for his friends from what she had overheard, but Yoshiki seemed to recognise the boy. She hoped he was okay, seeing as he had kept Mayu safe from harm. **"Oh it's a long story, Shinozaki…" **He replied stubbornly. She pouted at his reply.** "Well we have a long time Kishinuma. Who knows when we'll get out of here" **She heard the sandy haired boy sigh. He nodded in submission and stopped walking. **"We met in Elementary school, I was the new kid. He was the person that decided to make me feel welcome in the school… The next day however he wasn't the same... His parents had been killed in a car accident the night before, leaving him and his brother and sister homeless. I tried to comfort him but he was depressed for weeks. There was nothing I could really do." **Yoshiki paused to see if the girls were still paying attention. **"But then he changed again. He put everyone else's needs before his." **Mayu nodded when she heard this. He had nearly died trying to save her.** "Especially mine. All he did was help me with my homework and gave me a shoulder to cry on if I fell or something. He was like a brother I never had. I then began visiting him at the orphanage and we became best of friends." **He sighed before he continued; the next part of the story wasn't very nice. **"Soon his siblings were both adopted by the same couple, leaving him behind. He often blamed his height, telling everyone that he was a freak show and a monster. Then he became depressed again, skipping classes and talking back to teachers. He soon improved and was back to his old self again. Then I got him expelled years later." **The guilt was back again. **"I got into trouble with a school bully. Him and his thugs overpowered me and started kicking me on the ground. But Tenshi saved me by breaking the guys' nose. Unfortunately he was seen doing this by the headmaster. I never saw him until today." **Yoshiki knew he had left out the reason why he never visited him at the orphanage after the incident, as it might make Shinozaki and Suzomoto detest him.

Mayu soaked in all the details. She didn't know what her saviour had gone through. She felt bad for not talking to him more, but she couldn't have possibly known unless she stuck her nose into his business. She was about to speak whenever she heard a sound behind her. The noise sent shivers up her spine as she turned around. There in front of her she saw one of her captors from the infirmary. The child spirit had nothing above her jawline showing the insides of her mouth in full detail. **"Kishinuma! Shinozaki!" **she screamed pointing at the spirit.

Shinozaki turned at Mayus' scream. Fear immediately consumed her. She grabbed the blood soaked bag off of Kishnuma and opened it. She reluctantly pulled out the tongue and walked towards the ghost. **"Let's hope this is the right one," **she said nervously. **"Tsuji Tokiko? Is this yours'?" **She held out the tongue and immediately got the ghosts attention. **"Be careful, Shinozaki!" **she heard Kishinuma call. **"Please take what is yours, and be at peace!" **The spirit walked slowly towards her and took the tongue. **"T-thank Y-you," **whispered the child as it slowly vanished. Shinozaki sighed with relief. It had worked. **"Now we just need to appease the other two and we may get out of here."**

* * *

_Tenshi had noticed that there were a lot of rumours that a new orphan would be arriving soon. Not that he cared. At 14 he had seen friends come and go. He had just been expelled from school and had to transfer to a new one. It was 2 days later when the girl arrived. She was short and slender, with wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes. Tenshi decided to keep up his appearance of the person who introduced the "new kid" to the orphanage and make them feel at home. __**"Hello there! My name is Haroshami Tenshi, and I am here to make you feel at home!" **__he said in a friendly tone. He saw the girl smile slightly but she was obviously sad. __**"Her parents must have just died," **__he thought to himself. __**"Come on I'll show you around," **__he said taking her hand in his. It took an hour but he eventually gave her a detailed tour of her new accommodation. __**"By the way, how old are you?" **__he asked curiously. __**"14." **__He nodded. She was the same age as him. __**"And my name is Kimunasho Kiki," **__she said with a smile._

_It was Christmas two years later when Tenshi got her a gift. He couldn't afford much because his money was taken in by the orphanage. He was walking back from the shop with her gift. __**"Hey Kiki! Merry Christmas!" **__He called as he saw her at the orphanage doorway. She was going out with some friends from Nakashima Academy. She spotted him and smiled. __**"Hey Tensh! Merry Christmas!" **__He loved her smile, it made him happy. He walked up the steps and produced the package. __**"It isn't much but it was all I could afford." **__His heart was pounding as she opened her present. She gasped when she opened the box. __**"Oh my God! I love it Tensh!" **__She said as she lifted out the green silk ribbon. __**"It's for your hair. I got it because it reminded me of your eyes," **__He said as he felt his face turn a bright red. He took the ribbon and tied it into her hair. It formed a neat little bow on the side of her head. __**"Thank you Tenshi. Have a Merry Christmas," **__she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked off into the night lights of the town. He was happy, "__**this is going to be a good year," **__he thought to himself as he entered the orphanage._

* * *

All Tenshi could think about was the tongue. He had opened the bag in curiosity and immediately regretted it. The tongue of a dead child wasn't what he had hoped for. **"It must be the tongue of that piece of shit ghost who killed Makoshi," **he said to himself as he walked into what must have been an entrance way. Shoes were stacked in compartments. He walked to the doors and opened them. **"Strange, I thought it wouldn't open," **he thought remembering all the classrooms that refused to open. Outside was cold. The rain was falling to either side of him. He looked out to what seemed to be a forest. **"I could maybe get out from there," **he thought to himself but immediately dismissed the idea. He had to find Kiki first. He turned away from the forest only to be greeted by something blue flying towards him. He was thrown to the ground. He looked up and saw the boy spirit pinning him down with a pair of scissors in hand. **"I've rested up, Haroshami!" **he heard the boy cackle. He reached for the bag that he had put in his pocket but found that it wasn't here. He looked quickly to the right and saw it. **"Shit, it is just in arms reach," **he thought frantically. He started to reach for it but soon had to use his left arm to fight off the ghosts scissors from plunging into his eye. **"Prepare to die! After you I'm going to enjoy killing the green ribbon girl. Did you know that in here, you feel the pain you feel at the moment you die for the rest of eternity?" **questioned the Spirit. **"I'm going to make her death as painful as possible, but not as much as yours!" **The cackle was chilling. Tenshi continued to fight off the scissors when he grabbed hold of the bag. He pulled it closer and opened it, which was extremely difficult with only one hand. Eventually he did and thrust the tongue into the face of the ghost. It looked startled and confused. It stopped fighting the scissors towards his eye. **"What? My tongue. Thank you," **said the ghost in a more peaceful voice. Then it vanished without another word. Silence followed after that. All Tenshi could hear was his own breathing and the rain. He slowly got up and caught his breath. He had almost died again. He began to walk towards the other doorway into the second building. He opened it with ease. The air was different from the other building. It seemed almost thicker. He continued to search for his friend. **"I'm nearly there Kiki, don't worry."**

* * *

"**Why do I have to do it?" **asked Yoshiki with disgust. **"Because you're a boy Kishinuma! Man up!" **ordered Shinozaki. Yoshiki sighed as he looked at the toilet where they had found the next pouch. It was disgusting even if the toilet was clean, which it wasn't. If the spirits didn't kill him this toilet most likely would. **"Come on! If Mochida were here then we would have had this done ages ago!" **complained Shinozaki, who was becoming impatient quickly. **"Fine! Jesus!" **he snapped as he plunged his hand into the maggot, guts and other substances infested toilet. He found the pouch and grabbed it, quickly pulling his hand out. He gave it to Shinozaki as he threw up at the smell. **"Kanno Yuki," **read Ayumi. **"It must be another girl then!" **She and Mayu walked out of the bathroom leaving Yoshiki alone. **"Mochida, Mochida, Mochida. Is that all she talks about?" **He complained as he left the bathrooms. **"We'd better find this spirit soon so we can get out of here." **


	4. Chapter 4: Wave Hello and Say Goodbye

As Shinozaki held out the tongue for the spirit, the ground began to shake. When the spirit vanished, the three lost consciousness. Yoshiki was the first to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that they were no longer in Heavenly Host. The second thing was that they were back at Kisaragi Academy. **"Shinozaki! Suzomoto! We're back!" **He went over to the two girls who were just waking up. **"We did it! We escaped!" **He was embraced by Shinozaki. **"It's over Shinozaki. We can finally relax." **All he wanted to do was to sleep. **"Emm guys?" **Yoshiki opened his eyes as Mayu spoke. He saw the spirit that they had appeased and jumped. **"W-what?" **He was confused, surely it was over. **"I'm afraid it is far from over…" **said the girl. **"There is something you must see." **Before he could do anything Shinozaki went limp.

* * *

Tenshi woke with a start. The earthquake had caught him off guard completely and he had blacked out. Something was different, but he couldn't tell what it was. He got up slowly and looked around. He was still at the stair-well but he had obviously fallen as he lost consciousness. His head was splitting again, just as it had when he woke up the first time. He re-climbed the stairs and walked into what seemed to be a corridor of some sort. He was still slightly dazed, but he could hear voices. He looked around the corner of a wall and saw two boys talking. The bigger one had a purple blazer slung across his shoulder. He had a mop of black hair that seemed messy. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top exposing some chest. The smaller boy had his blazer on and it was buttoned up. He had an odd colour of hair. They both seemed unhappy about something. **"I found her dead. She must have been trying to escape into the forest." **Said the smaller one. **"Jesus Kizami, what is happening here?" **The larger boy, Kizami seemed to agree but kept silent. The conversation went on for a bit, containing nothing but complaints from the smaller boy. Suddenly Kizami produced a large knife and stuck it into his friend. **"Sorry Kurosaki, but I don't really care," **he snarled as he kicked Kurosaki down into a hole. Tenshi shuddered as he heard the boy scream **"KIZAAAAAMIIIIIII!" **as he fell to his demise. Kizami kept quiet for a while. Tenshi was stunned. How could two friends turn on each other so quickly? Then he heard somebody else. **"Yuka? What's the matter?" **asked Kizami. **"There are no free stalls," **Tenshi immediately recognised that it was a young girl. Perhaps it was Kizamis' younger sister. **"Hmm let me see…" **Tenshi heard the large boy leave. He quickly turned the corner and spotted a young girl crying. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her arm. **"You have to come with me! That boy is dangerous!" **The girl seemed startled at him touching her arm. **"Who are you?" **It wasn't the girls voice that spoke. Tenshi froze when he heard the voice. He pulled the young girl up to her feet and put her behind him. Kizami was clearly stronger than him judging by his forearms which were visible due to his rolled up sleeves. **"Let go of my little Yuka," **he said with a maniacal smile. Tenshi backed away slowly urging the girl to copy him. **"Yuka… run away now," **he whispered to the little girl who was still crying slightly. She let go of his hand and began to slowly back away. He turned to her, **"Go on, run awa-" **His sentence was cut off as Kizami lunged at him knocking him to the ground. He could hear a scream from the little girl as she ran away. He could now focus on defending himself. But his focus was broken as a knife was plunged straight into his side. He coughed blood all over his attackers face. Kizami got up off of him. **"I'll let you bleed out blue eyes," **laughed Kizmi with menace. He walked out with a call, **"Yuka! I'm coming to find you!" **

Kizami had expected more of a struggle from the "hero". But he didn't mind. As long as he got to kill he was happy. Now he would focus his attention on the little girl. He was going to make her scream. His hopes for a struggle, however, were reignited as he felt himself being pushed towards the unstable stair handles. He turned around as he stopped himself from being flung over the side just as he was pushed again. **"Wow blue eyes! I thought you were dead!" **He said pretending to be impressed. He was, in reality, pissed off that this boy hadn't died. But he soon became worried as the bannister broke. He grabbed the boys arm. **"If I'm going down, which I doubt I will, you're going down with me!"**

Tenshi felt himself being dragged down as he fell to the ground. Kizami had grabbed his injured arm. It felt as though it was going to be pulled out of its socket. The weight of Kizami was pulling him down. **"I ain't letting go blue eyes!" **He had to figure out a way to escape this or he would fall and most likely die. Then he spotted the knife. He grabbed it and decided to try and force Kizami to let go. He plunged the knife into his opponents arm, digging it in to try and get free. Sure enough Kizami let go and fell, screaming. As he lifted his arm he sighed with relief. He had saved that little girl. He got up and went back the way he had been stabbed. He was becoming tired from the stab wound. But something else was happening. He began to think of dark things. He had seen so many deaths, of friends and of others. As he walked on his mind focused on finding Kiki.

* * *

"**Are you crazy?! Go back?" **He couldn't believe what he was hearing. **"Kishinuma we have to go back and save our friends!" **He was angry at Shinozaki for putting herself into more danger. But he couldn't leave her alone in the hell hole with just Suzomoto, they wouldn't last a minute. **"Fine Shinozaki, I'll go back," **he couldn't believe what he was agreeing to. A few moments later and they were back in Heavenly Host. But something was different, the spirit had mentioned that the closed spaces were no more and they could now meet their friends. Ayumi would be more comfortable around Satoshi for sure. The same with Mayu and Morishige. **"What happens when we find the others?" **He asked. Shinozaki turned around and explained that they had to appease the core, Sachiko and then they could finally go home. He regretted coming back even more as he heard how much more work they had to do. He sighed as they ventured into the halls of despair. As they walked on Mayu heard a familiar voice. Then suddenly she saw Satoshi with Naomi and Yuka. **"Hey it's the others!" **she cried running towards the three. Sadness followed the happiness once they learned of Seikos' demise. **"Have you guys seen Shig-nii?" **She asked once all the greetings had finished. Satoshi nodded, **"Yeah we saw him a long while ago, didn't we Yuka?" **He replied. **"He seemed determined to find you Suzomoto." **She sighed with relief at the knowledge that he could still be alive. **"All we need to do now is to find him and Ms. Yui!" **said Shinozaki. **"What about the boy, big brother?" **asked Yuka quietly. **"Oh yes, guys Yuka was saved from some maniac by a boy earlier. He was tall, with messy hair and blue eyes. I mean he could be dead right now but what do you think we should do?" **Yoshiki immediately recognised the description of Yukas' saviour as Tenshi. **"If we find him, all the better," **he muttered. **"He also saved me!" **said Mayu. She was glad to hear that he too had survived for now. **"Well in that case we should hope we find him!" **said Satoshi with a smile. **"Maybe he is with Ms. Yui and Morishige."**

* * *

Tenshi was losing hope. Kiki was nowhere to be found and he was becoming impatient. He decided to re-check the first building in case he had missed a room or something. He exited the building to see a boy with a blood-soaked nail-puller kneeling with a phone. He was taking pictures of something out of sight to Tenshi. **"What are you doing?" **he asked making the boy jump. He turned around to reveal his face. He wore glasses and a smile that spread from ear to ear. He got up brushing his hair out of his eyes. **"Oh nothing… Just taking pictures," **he said as he walked off. Tenshi watched him as he entered the building he was going to enter. He looked down to see what the odd boy was photographing. He immediately fell to his knees. **"No. Please God no!" **his eyes began to tear up. **"Nonononononononono!" **He edged closer to the body. **"Fuck no! No!" **Before him lay the dying body of Kiki. She was still breathing but he could tell she was dying. **"Kiki? Please don't die on me now please." **He lifted her carefully. He had to get her somewhere comfortable. **"The infirmary. I'll take you there Kiki!" **

He rushed to the infirmary as fast as he could. When he saw the room he slid it open and rushed to the bed. As he lay her down her eyes opened. **"Kiki! Your awake!" **he was still crying. **"What happened to you?" **He stroked her hair to try and comfort her. She still had her bow in her hair. **"I… was attacked by… a boy… he had a… phone…" **she whispered. Tenshi realised that she meant the boy that he had seen. **"You're okay now. I'm here. You're going to make it Kiki. Remember, you're getting adopted next Tuesday." **He was desperate to try and comfort her. _**"Did you know that in here, you feel the pain you feel at the moment you die for the rest of eternity?"**_ He recalled the spirits words. His heart stopped when she whispered something to him. **"Tensh… I… lo…" **she stopped breathing. **"Kiki?" **His eyes began to blur again. **"Kiki? No please don't die!" **His heart was broken. He had failed to save any of his friends in this hell hole. **"Please…. I need you Kiki! Don't die!" **He took out her ribbon, he had something to remember her by. He got up shakily. His mind was focused only on revenge on that boy. **"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do Kiki,"** he clenched his fists. **"Goodbye Kiki…" **he said as he kissed her cold forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: The End?

Chapter 5

The group decided that they would search for the others in their detached teams. Satoshi was with Naomi and Yuka, while Yoshiki was with Shinozaki and Suzomoto. Satoshi volunteered for his group to look out for the boy who saved Yuka and Morishige. Yoshikis' group would look for Ms. Yui. As they went their separate ways, Satoshi became curious about this mysterious boy who had saved Mayu as well as Yuka. Was he a ghost who was friendly? **"Hey Yuka? What did this boy look like?" **He had to get the details of the boy in case something happened.

"**Emm… he was very tall. And he had short messy hair that was dark brown, like chocolate. He had deep blue eyes, like the ocean." **She had remembered the boys' appearance by comparing his features to things she liked. She liked the look of the boy, as he seemed to look like a mix of her brother and his best friend, Yoshiki.

"**So what do we say to him if we find him Satoshi? He's probably looking for his own friends or he could even be dead!" **whispered Naomi nervously. She was unsure as to why they had to find this boy and even if they did he may not want to go with them. She just hoped that she wouldn't get split up from the group.

"**He saved Mayu and Yuka, Naomi! It's the least we could do to try and help him get out!" **replied Satoshi frowning. He was confused by Naomis' reluctance to help. He supposed she was still grief stricken from losing Seiko. As they continued to venture throughout the halls, earthquakes began to shake the school. Then he heard a roar. He turned to see a massive man towering over Naomi, wielding a sledge-hammer. **"NAOMI!"**

* * *

Tenshi ignored the tremors. He was focused on one thing, Kikis' murderer. That boy had single-handedly killed the only person who could relate to him. He grabbed her ribbon tight, fighting back tears. He turned a corner and saw a group of people. The boy wasn't one of them. He walked on towards the group, not intending to stop and chat. Then he spotted her. The little girl from earlier. He would have smiled but he couldn't find the energy to muster up a positive attitude. Suddenly he heard a scream. He saw the creature that had stopped him from helping Yokamoto. It was staring at a girl who he presumed the scream came from. A boy was standing in front of her, trying to protect her. He rushed over just as the beast lifted its hammer. As the weapon was brought down, he pushed the boy out of the way. The hammer narrowly missed him but it did, however, destroy part of the already narrow corridor creating a gap between them and the screaming girl and the small girl. He quickly turned to the boy he had just saved. **"If you want to die stay here, if not follow me!" **he said to the boy coldly as he got to his feet. The other boy nodded telling the two girls to run to a safe place. They did what they were told.

* * *

The creature was still after them as he and his saviour ran. Soon however, the tall boy led him to safety. **"So...*pant… you saved my sister… *pant…" **he recognised him from Yukas' description of him. **"So ehhh thanks…" **He flinched slightly at the look that he was given by the boy.

"**The name is Haroshami Tenshi, and I don't need your thanks kid. I did what was right, who would leave a girl her age with a creep like that." **He snapped at the boy as he slid the door closed. _**"Why am I saying this**_**?"** He had managed to find a classroom for them to hide in until the creature left. He noticed that the boys' uniform was the same as Yoshikis' so he presumed he was one of the Kisaragi Students Mayu had mentioned. He kept listening to make sure the creature didn't find them.

"**I'm Mochida Satoshi by the way…" **said Satoshi trying to engage in a conversation with Haroshami. **"You also saved Suzomoto didn't you?" **He realised that this complete stranger had potentially saved the groups friendship. If only he had been there when Shinohara killed herself…

"**Well Mochida, I would have said nice to meet you but under the circumstances I can't say that it is a pleasure," **hissed Tenshi. This boy was annoying him with his constant prattling. **"Now shut up before the creature finds us!" **Then he heard the camera noise from outside the room. Mochida had also heard it apparently as he jumped slightly when he heard it. **"SON OF A BITCH!" **Roared Tenshi as he slid open the door with anger. He spotted the boy photographing another body. He saw him turn around with the same maniacal smile as before. **"Well well, if it isn't ribbon girls friend," **said the boy fixing his glasses with a smirk. **"I'm guessing she snitched on me? Well I guess you'll just have to join her in this phone!" **Tenshi raised his fists, preparing for a fight. **"Not if I rip you limb from limb you bastard!" **he shouted at the laughing lunatic. **"Morishige?!" **cried Satoshi. **"Morishige! I found you- oof!" **He was sent back by a punch from Haroshami. **"Wha-what the hell?"** He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. **"Stay back, Mochida! I'm going to kill this son of a bitch!" **ordered Tenshi. He wasn't about to let Morishige walk out of here, even if Mayu liked him. Morishige swung the nail-puller but Tenshi was ready. He grabbed it and pulled it off of his attacker. He raised it up, planning on bringing it down onto Morishiges' head. However he heard Mochida start whimpering. **"What the hell is wrong Mochi-" **Then he saw it. The creature had heard them. **"Fuck." **He grabbed Satoshi and started to run. ** "Hey! We can't leave Morishige!" **complained Mochida. **"He's gone Mochida, whoever he was before hand is no longer with us. He's crazy!" **He turned to see the creature swinging the sledge-hammer at Morishige. It hit his head against the wall with an almighty splat, causing his brains to splatter all over the wall and floor. **"He got what he deserved Mochida…"**

* * *

"**Kishinuma? Why did you not visit your friend after he had gotten expelled?" **whispered Mayu. She was curious as to why he had neglected his friend after the fight with that bully. **"He seemed sad when I told him that you hadn't mentioned him to us." **She remembered the downtrodden expression Tenshi had, when she told him. **"Well, Suzomoto, it's quite personal. I don't really want to talk about it at the moment." **Replied Yoshiki as he checked another room for Ms. Yui. He was obviously determined to find her. **"Kishinuma! Suzomoto!"** called Ayumi from a door. **"Look at this!" **Mayu and Yoshiki walked up to her. There was a sign that read "Basement". **"I can feel a strong force coming from in there," **said Shinozaki thoughtfully. **"Maybe Sachiko is down there somewhere." **Yoshiki nodded in agreement. He wasn't going to disagree with Ayumi as she knew most about supernatural stuff like this. Suddenly they heard footsteps running toward them. As it got closer Mayu and Ayumi backed away behind Yoshiki. However they were soon relieved when they saw it was Naomi and Yuka. But no Satoshi. **"Where is Mochida?" **questioned Shinozaki nervously. She had a crush on the brown haired boy and wanted him to make it out alive. **"We were attacked… *pant… by this monster! Satoshi tried to protect me but then this boy saved us. We got split up and he told us to run." **Panted Naomi. **"I think it was the boy who saved Yuka and Mayu!" **Mayu was eager to know if they had seen Morishige at all. But was sure they would have brought him back with them if they had. **"Well I'll go out and try to find them," **said Kishinuma but he was immediately held back by Shinozaki. **"NO! What would happen if that monster found us when you were gone?" **Yoshiki stopped and nodded, he realised that Ayumi was talking sense so he decided to stay. **"Come on Tenshi…"**

* * *

"**Okay so you don't mention this to anybody Mochida you hear me?" **Tenshis' thoughts of killing had ceased and it was like a darkness had lifted off of him. **"But why?" **Tenshi sighed. This boy was adamant to tell everyone about the incident. **"I'll do it okay? We can't let them know that I tried to kill Sakutaro and I left him behind!" **He had said this many times to Satoshi but he still refused to understand. However the boy eventually gave up the fight and accepted it. **"Now we need to find your classmates…" ** He remembered Yoshiki, his blood brother, and immediately gained the enthusiasm to continue on and try to get out.

* * *

"_**Hey Tenshi! Guess what?" **__Yoshiki was basically jumping up and down in excitement. __**"What?" **__Tenshi was curious to know why his friend had been so giddy during school. __**"Okay, so, you know how I said my parents have been trying for ages to have another kid?" **__Tenshi was intrigued and excited. He did indeed remember. Yoshiki had mentioned adopting him. __**"Well they've had a girl! Her name is Miki and she has grey eyes like me!" **__His face dropped. Yoshiki was… a brother? A real brother? His dreams shattered. His hopes of being adopted were almost gone now. He was 11, way past the cuteness age. That was the nack, get in young and adorable and you'll be picked up by a young couple in no time. It had worked for Kano and Asito, his brother and sister. But not for him. __**"That's… great man," **__he smiled sadly and walked away as Yoshiki entered his house, eager to see his new sister._

* * *

"**There they are!" **yelled Yuka in excitement as she saw her big brother with the tall boy. The shout made everyone else jump. **"Satoshi!" "Mochida!" **called Shinozaki and Nakashima at the same time and they ran over to the brunette boy, eager to see how he was. Mayu looked worried, Morishige wasn't with them but for some reason she felt happy that the tall boy was there.** "Tenshi!" **she smiled as he walked up to her and Kishinuma. She saw him smile at her greeting. **" Mayu! I'm glad I had the chance to see you again!" **He said with a grin. She blushed slightly at his comment. She didn't really know why, she was interested in Morishige. **"Did you see Morishige anywhere Tenshi?" **She became worried at the exchange of looks that he and Satoshi had. **"Emm… I have some bad news Suzomoto…." **He looked sad as she fell to her knees. Her eyes began to blur from tears. **"No…" **she sobbed. He was dead; the boy she loved was dead. She felt an arm around her. She didn't look up but she knew who it was. **"It's no use in crying Mayu, he wouldn't want you to stay here and cry now would he?" **said Tenshi trying to comfort the crying girl. **"I also lost someone I cared for in this God-forsaken place, and I was sure that I wouldn't leave this place because I had nobody else. But then I realised that she wouldn't want me to die in this school, so I picked myself up and here I am now!" **His voice sounded genuinely sad at the loss. She looked up to see him kneeling down and smiling at her sadly. **"Thank you Tenshi," **she got up and he did too. She hugged him tightly and to her surprise he hugged back. **"No problem," **he said quietly. He let her go and turned to Yoshiki. **"I'm expecting a hug from you as well!" **He smirked. **"I wouldn't count on it Haroshami!"**

"**Okay guys we couldn't find Ms. Yui anywhere," **said Yoshiki with a frown. **"So I'm guessing we won't find her anytime soon. It pains me to say this but I think she is dead." **He looked at his classmates who all had sad faces at the realisation that Ms. Yui wasn't going to appear anytime soon. **"So we have to charge on without Shinohara, Ms. Yui or Sakutaro," **he was reluctant to let the rest of the group stay behind. **"Your right Kishinuma, we have to appease Sachiko." **Shinozaki spoke up. As they entered the basement Ayumi began to have a headache. They started to travel through a tunnel system, but then eventually reached a small room. They saw a small girl in a red dress. Ayumi proceeded to attempt to appease her with the items she had acquired from earlier that related to Sachiko. The ghost turned to Tenshi with a maniacal smile. He heard a voice in his head. **"You killed the Morishige boy…. You are responsible for his death!" **He felt a sharp pain in his side as he heard this. When the ghost had been appeased she started to run, **"Now we have to get out of here before the bell stops tolling!" **called Ayumi.

As they ran through the corridors Tenshi was lagging behind. What was the sharp pain he had felt when he was accused of killing Morishige? They eventually got outside to where Kiki was attacked by Sakutaro. **"Okay all we need to do now is run into the forest and we should be out." **Shinozaki informed them. Yoshiki, Shinozaki, Satoshi, Yuka and Naomi went over the fence and ran into the forest. **"Do you need a hand Mayu?" **asked Tenshi kindly. **"Yes please," **smiled the girl as he lifted her over. He was just about to go into the forest himself when he turned to the school. **"Yokamoto, Satomora, Makoshi and Kiki all died here, and I'll never see them again." **He thought sadly to himself. **"But now I have my Blood Brother back," **he thought with a smile. As he walked through the forest he felt himself being torn away from the school.

* * *

He woke up in the class-room. His blazer was back and it seemed as if his injuries had disappeared completely. He sighed as he got up to leave. He grabbed his school bag and walked out the door. **"Ugh, the rain is still pouring down," **he said to himself. As he walked back to the orphanage he wondered how he would explain the disappearances of his friends. Especially Kikis' disappearance, as she was getting adopted by a young couple tomorrow. As he entered the orphanage all was quiet. He sneaked upstairs and went into his room. What surprised him was that there was none of Kikis' stuff at her bed, it seemed as if she had never existed. He didn't bother taking his uniform off as he lay on his bed and immediately fell asleep. That night he had nightmares about the creature that had terrorised him, the mutilated body of Yokamoto, the slicing off Makoshis' throat and Kikis' death. He was also troubled by the splitting pain in his side.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this story! The next project I'm working on will be the follow up to this story. It will probably include more about Yoshiki and Tenshi. And Mayu will transfer to a new school, but who will she meet there? I'll let you make a guess. ;) Anyways feel free to leave your thoughts on the story in the reviews, all feedback is appreciated as it helps me improve your reading experience. Thanks again and I'll see you in The next part of this _Blood Brothers _Saga.

-AlternativeWriter90


End file.
